Forced Unlove
by Odeeyou
Summary: One Shot How can someone who cares so much about others choose to turn them away? Even if it is to keep them safe, is the result worth it all? When you turn away that which you want most?


It didn't happen overnight. It was gradual. She could blame it on the whole 'separation or distance makes the heart grown fonder' or however that saying went. It wouldn't have made that much difference.

She wasn't in love with him. She didn't know him that well. Hell, they had never even been together like that. But she couldn't deny that she felt some deep feelings for the young man.

He was the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone loved a celebrity; countered evil numerous on several occasions. He also saved her and her sister. Hero's were rare this day and age. You can't blame any girl for becoming a little smitten with him. She also had no doubt that she wasn't the only girl to do such.

She remembered, a few months ago, Ginny had confronted Harry, and confessed to him that she still loved him.

No one had ever seen Harry with such a sad expression on his face. Such a look of pain and regret.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." He said.

He explained to Ginny, that he could not, and refused to love or care deeply about anyone until Voldemort was defeated, and the war was over. He had already lost so much due to this war. He explained, that if he lost anyone else close to him, it would surely break him.

He could not in good conscious lay that risk upon anyone, nor would he. Although most people didn't know the prophecy, people never doubted that Harry and the Dark Lord would cross paths again. Eventually, someone had to lose.

Ginny, with tears in her eyes, nodded her head in acceptance or his answer, not matter how much she disagreed.

It was the saddest thing any of them had ever seen. Because if you knew Harry, than you would know that he had just denied himself that which he wanted most. All that he wanted, all that he had ever wanted was simply to be loved by someone.

He would sacrifice everything for the safety of his friends, even his own life. It never crossed his mind that people might care enough about him to do the same.

She stood in the Astronomy tower, hanging partially out the window overlooking Hogwarts.

Harry and his friends had all graduated just a few moths ago, many stayed at the castle, waiting for the final battle that Harry and Dumbledore said would come.

Despite her parent's objections, she wanted to make some contributions, some effort to this war. That, and it brought her a little closer to a certain green eyed man. No matter how fruitless, she couldn't deny her feelings.

"Harry…" She murmured under her breath.

A soft noise sounded behind her. She spun around, and was surprised, but not too surprised to see Harry standing in the doorway with the Marauder's Map in his hand. A surprised look on his face as well.

"I'm sorry, Fleur." He muttered as his gaze fell to the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out just what he was talking about.

"Why, 'Arry?" She asked softly. She knew the answer he would give her. But, damn it; couldn't he see how much people cared about him? How much she cared about him?

"You know why, Fleur. It's the same answer I've given everyone." He leaned against the doorframe, still avoiding her gaze. "I've lost so many that were close to me. My friends, my Godfather, my teachers…"

She brushed the hair out of her face to look at him better, only to see the same pained and sorrowful look on his face, and wanting to take it all away for him. "Love, can makez youz stronger 'Arry." She reminded.

He looked up at her for a moment, as if to say he knew that. "False love can break you too." It was unclear as to weather he was reminding her or himself of this. He linked his hands behind his neck, bringing his gaze once more to the floor. "I don't know what love is."

Walking up to him, she placed her hands on his face and brought his head up so that he was forced to look at her. Leaning forward into him, she whispered, "Zen let me show you."

Bringing her lips to his, she gave him a short, soft kiss, before leaning back to gage his reaction. Leaning forward again, she continued to steal short soft kisses before gradually deepening them.

This went on for another minute, before she felt him put his hands on her shoulders and gently push her away. This time, it was her own gaze that fell to the floor. She fought away her tears, already feeling the rejection.

She felt a hand cup her chin softly, and bring her head up, forcing her to look at him. What she saw caught her off guard. Harry was trying to fight his own tears as he looked into her eyes with more emotion that she had seen in them in a long time.

"I'm sorry, Fleur." He whispered and shook his head sadly, but never breaking his gaze with her. "But not yet. Not yet." Letting go of her chin, he turned around and walked back down the stairs of the Astronomy tower, not looking back.

Stepping forward, she watched him walk down the stairs, forcing himself to not look back. Leaning against the doorway where he stood, she remembered the feeling of each other's heartbeats while her chest had been pushed up against his.

While it may have felt fruitless before, it was not so now. She had felt the desire in him, the desire to know what love is. She had seen the emotion in his eyes. "I vill vait for you, 'Arry." She whispered to herself as she watched him walk away, but not for forever.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and… blah, blah, blah.


End file.
